


Finding Home

by ShittakeRamen12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Cassidy Family is a thing in this story, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, For once people are mad at the right person, Gen, It should go without saying but Henry exsits but isn't Henry here, Magic Made Them Do It, Multi, Post-Curse, Pre-Curse, Rumplestiltskin - Freeform, Shifting Character's Job's Around, Soulmates, Threesome - F/F/M, Well that the excuse they'll use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittakeRamen12/pseuds/ShittakeRamen12
Summary: The night was silent as the street lamps leaked into the room casting Orange glow on the entangled bodies of the Prince his Princess and their Queen. No curse would break their bond of of mutual pain, lust, and something close to love. A shared past of being used and abused brought them closer and darkness drew them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really haven't watched OUAT after season three cause reasons(crazy ass plots man) but I do watch short clips to stay up to date. This does not follow Canon after the curse breaks and it could be set end season one beganing season two with a darker tone. The Henry/Emma situation will be handle differently as well. Also I am taking so many liberties with the plot here but the important moments follow canon ... I promise.

Mary-Margret smiled at David as they helped the Mayor with her groceries. The air was electric with feeling as the trio went about their false pretenses. Everyone acting their assigned parts of the gentleman, the school teacher, and the small town mayor. They knew what they were gathered at the mayor's house for besides the need for a lift due to Regina's car being in the shop. Something drew them together, a force so strong yet neither David nor Mary-Margret could place it. Regina most definitely could but she wasn't telling any of her secret any time soon. The arrival of a small family threated to tear the fragile bound the tree shared a apart. Emma Swan-Cassidy, Neal Cassidy, and their son of whom she did not know the name were stomping all over town making a mess of things.

As the trio curled up onto the couch watching a slew of old classics with Regina and Mary-Margret sandwiching David between them snuggling as it rained outside. Regina was nothing if not a realist she knew eventually the curse would have to break at some point and she was cynical enough to know that her ex-mentor had used her. She just didn't know what for and when she did oh she'd be unstoppable. Her magic was a great and terrifying thing that even with it being dormant it still built up and her only source of release was the two at her side.

While their memories were buried deep in their cursed persona's it didn't stop them from seeking her out the evening after the curse was cast. The three had lived together for twenty-eight years and developed a system that worked for them. In this world polygamist marriages were not unheard of and the town excepted them with open arms. Even though the curse may have not been her's Regina still made some changes. She wanted everyone involved to have a fresh start not confined by the metaphorical chains of laws and beliefs of the Enchanted Forest. Their children lay tucked in their beds safe and sound upstairs while their parents enjoyed a small moment of peace among the chaos. Regina knew the towns people would think she trick the Charming's into loving her and they would be wrong because there was so much history there that few who knew about that lived and the rest were dead.

Regina was happy to take vacation time while the Cassidy's went around trying to get people to see what was really going on. Being part-time Mayor had its perks though regardless of her past life she preferred the simplicity of staying home with the children who were not yet of age to attended school. It surprised her when she found out she was with child because she was pretty sure that was suppose to be impossible. It never happened again and the three of them chalked it up to a fluke miracle. Hey Regina wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She felt like she deserved happiness and when the curse broke and her soul mates got their memories back they would be mad at first but they'd understand.

Neal shivered as he pulled his coat tighter around him walking up to the mayor's house. Emma found it hard to believe him about magic and fairytales but a book sent by some unnamed sender put a rest to that. Neal was sure his father had his hands drenched in whatever madness this town was in. Ben (Benjamin) his son was sure that it was all the Evil Queen's fault, a sentiment his mother shared. However, Neal knew better then that. The book made him remember what he had tried to forget and helped him discover his wife was the savior. All the events in the book had happened long after he left but he knew that book was about as fair and detailed as the bible... which means it wasn't.

He needed details and proper history before he left his wife go dragging his son off into something they knew nothing about. Knowledge was power and that was the only that his father taught him that rang true and saved his life more times than he could count. His wife however had a tendency to jump before looking. She took chances and he weighed his options. Neal guessed that's why the worked so well together. A stint in jail for a much over due crime he committed gave him time to really think about what mattered most. So he relocated the money making August a broke bum with no choose but to wait out Neal's prison sentence leading a hand to Emma through her pregnancy.

The relationship was strained once the coward admitted he was meant to be like a brother/guard for Emma but abandoned her the first chance he got instead and became a drifter which lead to him meeting Neal. They did things Neal was not proud of and glad to be older, wiser, and less prone to listen to stupid people like August. Shaking his head of those deep thoughts he exhaled a breath as he knocked on the door. Shifting to keep his body warm in the small shelter the door stoop gave him from the rain as he waited for the door to open.

It creaked open to reveal the mayor dressed causal face free of make-up but every bit a beautiful as the rumors say she is. The former Evil Queen reach just below his shoulder her petite frame not looking the least bit evil. As she let him in however he noticed her walk, stance and mannerism screamed she was every bit a _queen._ Greeting Prince Charming and Snow White he followed the mayor to her study. Waiting to say something till she closed the door.

"I apologize for coming around so late but I have questions I believe you have answers too and in turn I will give you some very valuable information." He says excepting a glass of cider to warm his bones.

Regina takes a sip of her drink eyeing him skeptically.

"What's in it for me Mr. Cassidy?" she asks.

Neal weights his options mentally. On one hand he has a small advantage being married to the savior and all but on the other hand this is a women taught by his father ... a former _Evil Queen_ with a family to protect just like him. He didn't think he could face her and the Charming's combined power. The silver lining to that was neither could his father. So Neal looked Regina in the eye's done with his internal mental battle ready and so going to pull an Emma and bluntly lay it out there.

"I am Rumplestiltskin's...er... Mr. Gold's son Bealfire but I prefer Neal. I think all this might be my fault." he says.

Regina almost chokes on her cider glad she's already placed the glass down on the table her surprise clear to see before she covers it up.

"I had no idea the Dark One had a son." She states more to herself.

Neal swind the rest of the hard cider down needed the courage to finally tell the only other person besides himself and his father the story of how and why he became the Dark One.

"You see many years ago during the Troll Wars..." Neal began to weave his tale as Regina sat on the edge of her sit taking in every word.

Mary-Margret and David cleaned up the snacks they were munching on while they were watching movies. Both courious as to what Neal would want at such a late hour. Their curiosity turn into concern that Regina may have killed the poor man after the three hour mark passed and they two came out the study whispering to each other rapidly. They waited to grill Regina till after she bide Neal good night and closed the door.

"Well, Mary-Margret says grabbing Regina's hand, what was that about? Are you two finally calling a cease fire to your little war of power?"

Regina smiles at Mary's description of how she and the Cassidy adults had been acting. David look asked the same things as they walked up to their bedroom stopping to check on each child before settling in.

"Yes we have met a truce. Also since tomorrow is Saturday and neither one of you goes in to work on the weekends I think it is time that we have a serious talk." Regina says getting under the covers.

David looks sober but slightly amused.

"Your not pregnant again are you? Cause you know we can take care of a billion kids. We're doing okay." he says.

Snow raises an eyebrow that asks 'Are you though' and Regina snorts out a small laugh.

"No I am not pregnant no need to worry your pure little hearts, I am more than happy with the three we have thank you very much." she states laying between them.

"If you say so..." David whispers as she falls asleep.

 

 


End file.
